The Four
by Owl Music Geek
Summary: Four 11-12 year olds get dragged into a vorn long war. And make many new friends and enemies. Story may be better than the summary. OC/OC OC/OC
1. Characters

Erin-Brilliant, devious, hot-headed, challenging, modest, alert, clever, creative, silly, rebellious.

Her best friend is Kyla. Erin has fiery red, shoulder length hair and bright green eyes. Her eyes are thinly outlined with a dark purple, which only Kyla has noticed. She is also friends with Sean and Kenneth, two boys in her class. Kyla is also in the same class. Erin is 12 years old and female.

Kyla-Daring, dramatic, sarcastic, funny, energetic, focused, freethinking, kind, generous, laidback.

Her best friend is Erin. Kyla has dark brown, a bit shorter than shoulder length hair with blond tips on her bangs. She has baby blue eyes. Her eyes have electric blue thinly outlining her eyes. Only Erin has noticed so far. Kyla is also friends with Sean and Kenneth, who she is in the same class with. She is also in the same class as Erin. She is 11 and female.

Sean-Honest, a leader, loyal, immature, playful, peaceful, reliable, selfless, strong, humorous.

His best friend is Kenneth. Sean has light, short brown hair and dark brown eyes. His eyes have a thin outline of bright blue. Only Kenneth has noticed this. Sean is also friends with Erin and Kyla, who are two fun girls in his class. He is also in the same class as Kenneth. Sean is 12 and a male.

Kenneth-Amusing, casual, boyish, humble, annoying, witty, sane, persuasive, precise, realistic.

His best friend is Sean. Kenneth has dirty blond, short hair and light brown eyes. His eyes have a thin outline of red. Only Sean has noticed the red in his eyes. Kenneth is also friends with Erin and Kyla, two kind girls in his class. He is in the same class as Sean. Kenneth is 11 and a half and male.

**Hope y'all liked the characters to my new story, The Four! BEE-BYE! -Geek**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyo! This is my second story on Fanfiction! I might put this on Quotev… Maaaaybe. Welp! This is another Transformers story and there is gonna be some loves in 'ere! Hope y'all enjoy!**

A dead planet. That's what it was. A broken and dead planet with bodies strewn everywhere. Lifeless husk of Cybertronians all over the colorless ground. Even if you searched the whole planet, you wouldn't find any life. This planet is called Cybertron. It used to be a wonderful planet. Full of life and peace. That is, until, the Decepticons came. The killed everything. They wanted destruction and power, hoping to control Cybertron. They were led by their evil leader, Megatron. Then, a team of honorable, heroic beings took a stand against the Decepticons. They were called Autobots. The war went on until there was nothing left to fight for. Autobots and Decepticons scattered across the universe. And that brings us here. Earth. A small team of Autobots landed in Jasper, Neveda. They made friends with 3 humans. Jack Darby, Raf Esquivel, and Miko Nakadai. Then came the Decpeticons. Now, that brings us to today. Here is a story of how four ordinary humans get dragged into this war… And find out more about themselves…

"Erin!" Called a voice. Erin's head jerked up, tiredly. "Huh?" Asked the red head. "You fell asleep again. Come see me after class." Said her teacher, Mrs. Waters. Erin sighed, exasperated. The red head started to pay attention once again… Well, sorta. After what felt like 5 minutes, the bell rang. Erin picked up her purple and gray backpack. "Good luck with Mrs. Waters." A voice from behind said. Erin smiled and turned around, only to see her best friend, Kyla. Kyla smirked a bit. "I'll be just outside the school. Thanks goodness this is the last day of school." She winked and walked out of the room. Erin laughed to herself. "Erin." Mrs. Waters said. Erin turned around to face her teacher. "Yeah?" She smiled. "Since it's the last day of school, I'll let it slide. Just don't do it next year. Understand?" Erin nodded. "Understood. See ya next year, Mrs. Waters!" Erin waved, running out the door. She ran outside to her and Kyla's meeting place. "Erin! Over here!" Called Kyla.

Erin quickly ran over. "Finally! Freedom!" Yelled both Kyla and Erin. They heard some footsteps and laughs behind them. They turned around the to see their two other friends, Sean and Kenneth. "Hey guys." Said Kenneth. "What's up, Kenny?" Kyla smirked as she said this. "Ugh! Don't call me that!"

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! BEE-BYE! -Nerd**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! And my Another Wrecker? Readers, I with try to update soon. Now, let's get started! Also, I'm listening to the music track of the music in Transformers Prime! **

Everyone but Kenneth laughed. Kenneth huffed and crossed his arms. "I told you guys to call me Ken!" Sean rolled his eyes, smiling. "We know. We're just teasing you." Then, all of a sudden, Kyla started running.

"Race you guys to the park!" She yelled. Erin grinned and chased after her. "C'mon slowpokes!" Erin taunted. Sean facepalmed while Kenneth sighed. "Let's go!" They yelled in union. The two boys dashed after the girls. The boys, being their arrogant selves, strode right past the girls. Erin rolled her abnormal eyes, smirking some.

"Ready Kyla?" She asked her best friend. Kyla smirked, too. "Frag yeah!" Answered Kyla, using one of the teams made up curses. Erin then sped up. It looked as if she was flying, sorta like a jet. Then Kyla dashed after like a speeding car. Sean and Kenneth looked back… Only to see nothing. Laughs were heard in front of them. The boys looked forward, seeing that the girls were already at the park.

"Hah! We win!" Yelled Kyla. Sean sighed, walking up to the girls. Kenneth groaned. "Not fair!" "Yes fair!" Argued Erin, barely laughing out the words. "We win!"

**Yes yes, I know. It's a short chapter. Deal with it! I have school and a life (Not) Too! Welp! That's all for this time! BEE-BYE! -Geek**


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally! I'm updating! Yay! ****J**** Hope ya'll enjoy.**

The two girls continued laughing their pants off while the boys just rolled their eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm going on the swings!" Said Sean as he ran to the swings, Erin following behind him. Kyla and Kenneth smiled, running after them too.

Erin slowed down a bit when she saw a beautiful, and I mean beautiful, navy blue motorcycle. The other three raced ahead of her as she slowed to a stop. "Oh my.." She walked up to it. "Cool cycle…" Erin has always been a vehicle lover. From jets to motorcycles, she always knew how to take one apart and then put it back together.

"Um… Hey…" Erin was snapped out of her trance when she heard a voice. She looked up to see a boy, maybe 16 years old, looking down at her. "Oh, sorry! Is this you bike?" She asked him. "Yeah…" Erin smiled at this. "It's beautiful." She said, then turned to walk away. When she got to her friends, two people, a 15 year old girl and a 12 year old boy, walked up behind the guy.

"Who was that, Jack?" Asked the younger boy. The one called Jack shrugged. "Dunno." "She looked cool!" Said the 15 year old girl. "Of course you would think that, Miko. And don't worry Raf… She was nice." The motorcycle faced them. "Are you sure, Arcee?" Questioned Jack. "Yeah, now you guys go off and hang out. I gotta do some recon." And with that, the motorcycle drove away, her holoform appearing out of thin air.

Back with the four children, they were on the swings. "Sooo…" started Kyla. "What?" Kenneth mumbled. "Does anyone hear that?" Interrupted Erin. Sean closed his eyes to listen. Everything was quiet… Except the quiet sound of a… "Jet engine," Erin declared, "But they never fly out here…"

It was true. No jets flew out in this area. If they did, they flew at a high altitude where they were unable to see them. This is the complete opposite. Erin saw a jet that resembled an F-16 Fighting Falcon.

The jet flew even closer to the ground… Close enough to take off their heads. "DUCK!" Yelled Sean. Everyone jumped to the ground right as the jet flew directly above them. It did a barrel roll. And something unexpected happened. It…

Transformed?

**YAY! My longest chapter so far! Hope y'all liked it! BEE-BYE! -Geek**


End file.
